


For the love of Harry

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Dursley's loved Harry?</p><p>For comment_fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of Harry

Harry wrinkled his nose at the grubby ginger in second hand clothes who was attempting to occupy his cabin. It was bad enough his dear aunt and uncle had encouraged him to attend this wizard school in order to embrace his special talent and in honor of his mother. He was going to miss Diddy especially -they were more like brothers than cousins.

He smiled when a well-kept blond boy stopped by, sneering in turn at the ginger. "I know you..." he said and for a moment, Harry's heart skipped a beat. But then the boy, Draco, offered his hand and his affluence. Harry knew better than to turn down an opportunity like that. Uncle Vernon had taught him the best way to get to the top. And it was by climbing over the weak and less fortunate.

When Draco told him about Hogwarts and the sorting hat, Harry knew right away that he wanted to be in Slytherin. He was going to be a powerful wizard-he just knew it.


End file.
